dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
(You can view this entire story on one page here) Please Note: This story contains occassional swearing and graphically gruesume deaths. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a Bildungsroman fan fiction/manga created by KidVegeta. The story is about a Saiyan child named Ledas and his journey in life after his was destroyed by and he was left alone. Theme Songs Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) pKv_wua6kFE 'Lauto Saga -' One Truth (Globus) AmN5pGFNEMk '''Stomping Grounds Saga - Final Hour (X-Ray Dog) ild8_ZOjFYo Planet Earth Saga - 'Don't Worry Be Happy (Bobby McFerrin) d-diB65scQU '''Reunion Saga -' Waiting On You (Weezer) 6BDhVP-HEgc 'Fulfillment Saga '- How I Made My Millions (Thom Yorke) y3GLYgJQARI '''Final Theme - Great Spirits (Two Steps From Hell) ZN7Qp9bZ3ZE Final Credits - '''El Scorcho (Weezer) okthJIVbi6g&ob=av3n Important Pages *Canonicity, for what is considered canon in The Forgotten. *Character List of the The Forgotten. *List Of Power Levels as they progress through The Forgotten. *Have questions about this story? Feel free to post them on this page: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: 1. Prologue 2. Lest I Forget… 3. Just Saibamen? 4. Explosions, Vegeta... Lots Of 'Em! 5. A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone 6. Always Remember Your First 7. Lord Frieza 8. Wittles And A File 9. The Boy Doesn’t Mean Any Harm 10. Because It's My Birthday 11. No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) 12. Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy, and his meeting with the mysterious being, Lauto. Chapter List: 13. Lyin' And Laughin' 14. To Cooler, With Love 15. Wind Swept 16. Dread Lord 17. Two One Eyed Dogs 18. Big Mistake 19. New Tricks 20. You're So Lucky 21. The Day I Had 60 Pokémon 22. A Mess Of Politics 23. My Hour Of Darkness (season finale part 1) 24. Greatest Expectations (season finale part 2) 'Stomping Grounds Saga' This saga covers Ledas' attempted survival on Cooler's stomping grounds after being accused of being a rebel spy. This saga goes up until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan and his departure to Earth, to find . Chapter List: 25. The Stomping Grounds 26. Haunting Memory 27. To Kill A God 28. I'm So Devious 29. Agoraphobia 30. Like A Surgeon 31. Echo Tango 32. Final Run 33. That Makes Him The Guv'nor 34. Finding Aprido 35. Ascendancy (season finale part 1) 36. To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Cardinal's abduction of Ledas. Chapter List: 37. Exodus 38. The Orphan 39. Hazing 40. Capsule Corp. 41. My Friend Vegeta 42. Mist 43. The Monster Inside Me... 44. Like An Apple 45. Blutz Wave 46. Korin Tower 47. Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) 48. Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) [[Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)|'Reunion Saga']] This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas' reunion. Guva comes to Earth to seek revenge. Chapter List: 49. De Facto 50. The Cruelest Of Atrocities 51. Blink 52. They Call Me Yamcha 53. The Ones That Really Matter 54. Paid In Blood 55. Snow Day 56. Furcifer Pardalis 57. Machination Master 58. Visionary 59. Make Me (season finale part 1) 60. At The River's Gorge (season finale part 2) 'Fulfillment Saga' This saga covers The Benefactor's continued rampage, and the Z fighters' desperate attempt to stop him. This is the final saga of The Forgotten. Chapter List: 61. The Door To Nowhere 62. Raven Veins 63. Iodiner 64. A Phone Call From Prince To Sour Concerning The Serious Lack Of Toys To Play With In Sour's House 65. Light Goes Off 66. Be My Example 67. The Product Of A Stable Mind 68. Desperation 69. Riddle Me This 70. Council Of Gods 71. Sticky Fingers 72. Simply Legendary (part 1) 73. Simply Legendary (part 2 - series finale) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TF Special)' This special focuses on the origins of the character The Benefactor. *Imaginary Place *If It Bleeds... *Apocryphal 'Forever Alone (TF Special)' This special focuses on the origins of the character Verlate. *Flux Order *Abusus Non Tollit Usum *Rock And Pool Is So Nice And Cool Timeline Events (canon timeline) 365,907,101 Before Age: -January 2nd: Verlate is born. 181,067,558 Before Age: -October 19th: Verlate accidentally gives her power to the tribal Kais, leading to massive genocide on their part. 6,698,701 Before Age -April 11th: Lauto is born. -December 14th: Verlate convinces the Supreme Judge, Sertung, to transfer their dying species' (which has only a few hundred members still living) powers, collectively, to the Kais... that is, after giving them proper training in how to control them. This effectively begins the saga of the Kais ruling over the universe. Verlate is sealed into her mind prison for her own failings. 404 Age: -April 3rd: Nepar is born. 572 Age: -March 11th: Digranite is born. 608 Age: -May 24th: The Benefactor is born. 612 Age: -September 4th - 9th: The Benefactor exterminates all other members of his species. His energy output gets the attention of Frieza, who subsequently offers the alien a position in his army. The Benefactor accepts. 673 Age: -August 1st: Guva is born. 674 Age: -February 6sup: Konatsu is born. 675 Age: -February 18th: Mullpy is born. 676 Age: -June 10th: Noscal is born. 687 Age: -December 29th: Anango is born. 689 Age: -October 30th: Meloon is born. 691 Age: -November 2nd: Banas is born. 697 Age: -July 27thCardinal is born. 699 Age: -August 13thLayeeck is born. 705 Age: -January 21st: Payar is born. 706 Age: -September 15th: Sarpack is born. -September 15th: Sika is born. 708 Age: -December 14thLieme is born. 713 Age: -November 24th: Lenomi is born. 714 Age: -April 18th: Nagamo is born. 717 Age: -May 12th: Mrs. Fanshi is born. 719 Age: -May 31th: Aprido is born. 727 Age: -January 7th: Green is born. -April 1st: Grif is born. 729 Age: -October 23rd: Mr. Kyokatshi is born. 732 Age: -March 31st: Prince Vegeta is born. 733 Age: ''' -June 7th: Ledas is born. '''737 Age: -February 28th: Prince Vegeta and Ledas meet for the first time. -June 13th: Ledas and Vegeta start going on missions for Frieza with Nappa. -September 21st: Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyans is destroyed, Ledas is put into an unconscious state. -September 29th: The Benefactor is executed by Frieza. His body is taken away on a garbage ferry. 739 Age: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Cooler 92. -January 27th: Ledas is officially promoted to the Plantains; he is still not as strong as them. Guva’s reasoning for this is to have a soldier under his command to kill Banas. -February 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some rebel soldiers looking to recruit him. He kills them. -June 15th: The Benefactor wakes up in Lauto's cave. -December 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape, and nearly kills the Plantains. 742 Age: ' -July 16th: Dewberry is born. -August 5th: Ledas’ power continues to grow. He learns how to sense ki. -September 6th: Kindler is born. '''743 Age: ' July 5th: The rebels send a small force to seek vengeance on Banas. This fails, however, Banas is suspended after Guva learns about him not reporting the rebel offer years ago. July 17th: The Plantains, sans Banas, raid a rebel mining facility. They are successful in destroying the garrison, though no high ranking rebel leader is found. '745 Age: ' -August 22nd: Ledas encounters Lauto, accidentally absorbs a large amount of The Benefactor's and Lauto's powers. He stops aging because of this. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. -August 25th: The Plantains return from Lauto's planet. -August 26th: Banas knocks Ledas unconscious and takes him to the Stomping Grounds. Banas does this because he thinks the High Council wants to publicly execute a suspected rebel, and he doesn't want to die himself. ---- TIMELINE NOT FINALIZED BELOW THIS POINT ---- -August 29th: Ledas arrives on Cooler’s Capitol Planet, The Stomping Grounds. Ledas encounters Mullpy, and kills him. Ledas encounters Grif, is put into a coma-stasis; Grif convinces himself and Cooler that Ledas is dead. '''751 Age: Wisconsin is born. 754 Age: File is born. 756 Age: Shoekki is born. 762 Age: Ryori is born. 766 Age: -March 19th: Cooler orders all soldiers on the Stomping Grounds to begin training. Grif is killed in his training, causing Ledas’ stasis to end, after 21 years. -March 20th: Ledas encounters Konatsu and Anango, as well as the entire army. He destroys all of them. Digranite sets out to call Cooler. -March 21st: Ledas has his first fight with Nepar, and is badly wounded. -March 23rd: Ledas once again engages Nepar, trying to get into the tower, and is successful this time. He meets Digranites bodyguards, who take him prisoner. Digranite returns and fights Ledas. Cooler and Guva pick up Digranite’s distress call. Cooler prepares to destroy his planet, over sheer impatience; Guva goes planet-side to rescue Ledas. Ledas and Guva fight Digranite. Ledas is able to control his Semi Super Saiyan state given to him by Lauto, and defeats Digranite. Cooler destroys the planet. Guva and Ledas return to Planet Cooler 92. Guva reminds Ledas of his promise about killing Banas, now that he is easily strong enough. -March 25th: Aprido is captured by the natives. He kills some, leading to Ledas to kill him. Lieme and Payar both attack Ledas, but he bests them. Ledas reaches the breaking point, in his fight with Payar, about being used, and becomes a Super Saiyan. All Plantains converge and attack Ledas at the same time. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas and the rest of the plantains fight. Ledas kills all three (leaving Payar for the natives). Neither Banas nor Guva can best one another. Ledas disrupts them, and forces Guva to reveal what he knows about the Saiyans. Banas disappears. Ledas leaves for Earth, and Vegeta. He abandons the Natives to face their doom alone. 769 Age: ''' Ledas gets lost, but continues searching for Vegeta. He trains more and more, trying to master his new Super Saiyan 1 form. '''771 Age: -July 30th: Banas returns, showing that he is still alive. The Natives begin multiple rebellions, which are successful without any strong fighters remaining to stop them. Guva and Banas leave Planet Cooler 92 to settle their fight elsewhere. -September 1st: Guva and Banas fight for the last time; Banas is killed. 772 Age: ' After many years of travel, Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He finishes his training, then heads to it, and lands on Earth. -January 1st: Guva returns to his Planet, only to find it destroyed. Under The Benefactor’s threats, he returns to his pod and goes to Earth. '''774 Age: ' -March 30th: Ledas arrives on Earth and runs into Mrs. Fanshi. -March 31st: Ledas is enrolled in school and meets Ryori. He steals the panties of several girls. -April 1st: Ledas acquires a Model 14 gravity unit from Dr. Briefs. He reunites with Vegeta and fights him. Cardinal officially enters the town in search of the alien, whose pod was found. -April 2nd: Ledas returns the only pair of panties he kept to their rightful owner, Miki. He and Miki get to know each other. -April 18th: Ledas and Piccolo fight. Ledas wins. -April 20 - May 1st: Ledas and Ryori, along with a few other friends do various activities together. Ledas continues to train; his power grows exponentially. -May 2nd: Ledas reaches his breaking point with Kyokatshi, and by the goading of The Benefactor's hallucination, kills his teacher. -May 5th: Cardinal and his men change Ledas into Great Ape and identify him as the alien. Yajirobe meets Ledas. Cardinal learns Ledas is the alien and kidnaps Ryori. -May 6th: Ledas returns Yajirobe to Korin Tower in the day and stays there the night. -May 7th: Shoekki kills File upon finding out she is really a man. Dewberry kills Mrs. Fanshi after he and Kindler find Ledas' space ship. Shoekki kills himself by orders of Cardinal in order to save his brother. Cardinal takes Ryori and Ledas; the group goes into space to escape Majin Buu. -May 9th: Cardinal returns to Earth; Kindler and Dewberry are killed by Ledas; Guva comes to Earth and is challenged by the Z fighters; He defeats Yamcha and Chiaotzu but is defeated by Tien; The Benefactor shows up suddenly, alive, and kills Guva; he is challenged by Tien and wins; he creates a Locke’s Ruse attack, which sucks out all the power of the remaining Z fighters, though they are not aware of it. All remaining Z fighters are taken out from that. Ledas flees with Vegeta. The two confront The Benefactor by the ocean line and Vegeta realizes that Ledas is real. However, Vegeta is defeated and The Benefactor takes Ledas away. Cardinal recaptures Ryori, when the latter attempted to assassinate him. Half of the city is blown up by The Benefactor in frustration. -May 10th: The Benefactor kills Nagamo. Ledas is tortured by The Benefactor and forced to do his bidding. Ledas finds the last bastion of the Red Ribbon Army, and after killing a good portion of them, is knocked unconscious. -May 11th: Ledas meets Silver. Silver and Green are biochemically enhanced with Ledas' blood. Ledas eliminates all Red Ribbon soldiers asides from Silver and his guard, Wisconsin. Silver comes to the aid of his father, Cardinal, but is killed by Ryori in a bout of rage. The city blows up from his failsafe. The Benefactor fights Vegeta and Ledas. He beats Vegeta. Ledas flees and ultimately blinds The Benefactor. They run into Yajirobe, who was on delivery with senzu beans. Yajirobe throws the mind prison and sucks both of them into it. Verlate is introduced but does not outwit either of them, causing her to commit suicide. Ledas tricks The Benefactor and traps the alien in the prison. He returns to Korin and is given ownership over the prison. -May 14th: Vegeta gets his invitation to Cardinal's tournament. Ledas gets to know Yoroki and spends time in Ryori's hospital room. -May 29th: Ledas and Ryori visit Mrs. Fanshi's house, now that Ryori is out of the hospital. They find Cardinal's invitation and leave for his address. -June 12th: Ledas and Ryori arrive at Cardinal's destination. They sleep in his suite. -June 13th: Ledas goes down to the tournament and fights Trunks. Later on, he fights Vegeta and the two get properly reacquainted. -June 14th: Ledas and Vegeta begin their nostalgia training. Ledas and Ryori are moved into their new house, where they live together. -June 17th: Ledas makes one last trip to Mrs. Fanshi's house to store The Benefactor's prison. He keeps it there, safe as he goes on with his life elsewhere, with Vegeta and Ryori. '''End of timeline. Trivia *Making the title, 'The Forgotten' plural was done on purpose. However, it's up to the reader to decide on who the forgotten are. *The 12 chapter per season in The Forgotten is a reference to the TV series, Dexter, which also spans 12 episodes per season. *Amazingly, no main villain is ever killed in a saga in which they are, of course, a main villain. Frieza and Cooler are both killed off screen. Cardinal is never killed. Guva is killed in a saga in which he is not the main villain, and The Benefactor is never killed. *The main source of inspiration for this story comes from the Dragon Ball Special, Bardock, The Father of Goku. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting